


One night of love, to put my head in a mess

by WrongSeason



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: And so soft, Established Relationship, F/F, Kinda, Oral Sex, PWP, they’re girlfriends, this is stupid but I loVE THEM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongSeason/pseuds/WrongSeason
Summary: “Jacquelyn, darling, if you let me finish this chapter, I’m all yours.”“Who says you can’t finish your chapter?”~ Or, Jacquelyn is a pain, and Olivia loves it. ~





	One night of love, to put my head in a mess

**Author's Note:**

> Work title is from “Young Love” by Mystery Jets ft Laura Marling.
> 
> Please enjoy this and leave a comment if you did!
> 
> And this is for the nerd who encourages my Jacquelyn/Olivia feelings. You’re awesome.

Jacquelyn slides her bag off her arm, and drops it onto the kitchen counter. Her jacket is slid off, followed by her heels, and she places both in their respective places. The kettle is on the stove, smoke still drifting out of the top, so she knows Olivia must be somewhere with tea and a book. 

“Liv?” Her voice rings through the house, in search of her girlfriend. 

“Bedroom!” Is called back.

Jacquelyn takes the stairs two at a time, and opens the bedroom door to see Olivia sat there. Her hair is up in a bun, fringe fluffed up, glasses sliding down her nose, which is fully engrossed in the book she’s reading. Her legs are stretched out in front of her, crossed at the ankles, and she’s wearing ridiculously cute short pyjamas. They have kittens on, for God’s sake. 

The secretary takes a seat at the edge of the bed, and lets her finger trail up the inside of Olivia’s calf. 

“I missed you today,” she comments, hand sliding up to Olivia’s knee, lifting to uncross her legs.

Liv smiles, and drops her book a little to look at Jacquelyn. “I missed you too, sweetheart.” She picks the book back up, and Jacquelyn rolls her eyes, holding back a frustrated sigh. 

She takes advantage of the librarian being distracted by her book to push her legs apart and settle between them. 

“Jacquelyn, darling, if you let me finish this chapter, I’m all yours.”

“Who says you can’t finish your chapter?” Jacquelyn’s voice is lower than usual, and Olivia doesn’t need to look to know those red lips are curved into a smirk. 

Her hands are on the waistband of the shorts, and she tugs lightly. “Lift up. Please.” 

She does as she’s told, pushing up on her heels so that her butt rises off the bed. Jacquelyn pulls the shorts down slowly, following the newly exposed skin - not that there was much left to be revealed - with kisses. Olivia squirms a little, and kicks her shorts off impatiently. 

“Only when you’ve finished your chapter, can you finish,” Jacquelyn instructs. She always loved a good play on words. 

There’s a sigh from above her, and then a ground out “fine,” follows. 

“Good girl,” it’s muffled, but only because Jacquelyn is too busy making sure her lipstick leaves marks on the inside of Olivia’s thighs. 

She nips a little, and Olivia jumps. 

“If you tease like that, I’m never going to finish this chapter.”

Jacquelyn laughs dryly, smiling against Olivia’s skin. 

“I enjoy it more that way.”

Olivia grumbles something about how unfair she’s being, but it’s quickly silenced when she feels Jacquelyn spread her, and plant a kiss to the top of her clit. It draws a long breath from Olivia, so she does it again, this time letting her tongue push out and flick over once, then twice. 

Normally, Olivia takes great care of her books. But this one is subjected to a white knuckle grip, as she tries her best to focus on the words in front of her. 

It’s not helping that Jacquelyn is now letting her tongue explore, swapping between teasing her entrance and her clit. 

She manages to flick to the last page of the chapter, which Jacquelyn doesn’t seem to miss. She brings her hand into the mix, slowly but surely pushing two fingers into the heat waiting for her. They curl forward, and Olivia’s lips part, a quiet moan spilling out. 

She’s close to giving up on the book already, when she feels Jacquelyn start to suck gently. Combined with the way her fingers curl forwards and pull out, it’s all too much for Olivia. 

The book is dropped onto her chest, and her fingers tangle into Jacquelyn’s hair, tugging just enough to spur Jacquelyn on. She picks her efforts up, and Olivia comes wordlessly and heavily, struggling to breathe from the pleasure of it all. 

Jacquelyn is kind enough to bring her down slowly, easing out only when Olivia is ready, and kissing over her stomach, before coming to plant a kiss on her lips.

“So you finished your chapter then?”

“I had one sentence left.”

Jacquelyn chuckles, and leans down to capture Olivia’s lips once more. She feels the brunette start to smile, and pulls back.

“What?”

“You really did miss me, huh?”

She shakes her head, and falls onto her side. 

“God, you’re such a dork.”

“Your dork,” Olivia points out, rolling after Jacquelyn, kissing all over her face.

“And if you give me another minute, I’ll repay the favour.”

With that, she picks her book up once more, and finishes her chapter.


End file.
